


AURORA

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Romance, the two are so in love that it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: A little study of what is happening inside Luke's and Leia's brain.





	AURORA

_**AURORA** _

There is something weird in the way Luke is talking about his sister, Leia: something hidden in a time that now is lost, forever. The way he looks at her is unsettling sometimes, you can palpate it. He steals glaces from her small figure. Everything is hazy. You can _hear_ if you pay attention to all the unspoken desire between the two human beings.  
There is something weird in the way Leia pronounce her brother's name: it's soft like cotton candy. She enters in his room, which is so white ... _pure_ in a sense which is not.  
" _Luke_ " she says and he looks at her, like she's holding the moon with bare hands.  
Now she's barefoot in front of him, she smiles.  
"Do you remember our first kiss?" she asks her.  
"Yes, I do" he makes a pause and then turns to her, looking into her hazelnut eyes "yes, I do and I totally regret it"  
"Me too" she answered quickly.  
She caress her belly, she's having a child soon.  
 _Not mine_ , Luke thinks bittersweetly.  
And with tears in his eyes, he turns his whole body to the window to see the dawn.  
A dawn that is the beginning of something bigger than his love for his twin sister.  
A dawn that is the beginning of the end.


End file.
